¿Cómo lo hace?
by Vicky-chan3
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kirishima después de un accidente no recordara casi nada? Lo sé, pésimo resumen, pero bueno, es lo que hay gente xD
1. Chapter 1

****Hola! Hola! :D Ok, como prometí, acá tengo una de las historias que ella medio-había empezado, tengo ya lista la parte dos, pero cada semana, todos los viernes, actualizaré ésta! La conti del fic "De humano a fantasma y de fantasma a humano", la tendré dentro de unos pocos días, por eso les quería "avisar" si hay a alguna o alguno que le interese...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sekaiichi no me pertenecen, si no a la magnifica Nakamura-sensei :3 y blah, blah, blah... Ustedes saben todo eso ¬¬ ...

Bueno, dejo de molestar y les dejo leer! ^^

* * *

**¿Cómo lo hace?**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Kirishima&Yokozawa**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Parte 1:**

–Genial.. – tono sarcástico –Esto me tiene arto... –susurra –.

El sol se estaba ocultando y Yokozawa se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con miles de hojas y carpetas sin revisar, no podía concentrarse, pero no lo hacía demostrar. Dentro de su mente, todo era un total caos. Llevaba horas con un documento, tratando de analizar la encuetas de la semana, pero no podía, por ende, le salía mal.

Estaba cansado, físicamente, emocionalmente, como también mentalmente. Se encontraba muy malhumorado, llevaba días sin dormir como se debe. Estaba hambriento, alimentándose hace día de solo emparedado y café. Como estaban a fines de ciclo, toda la editorial, era un caos, estaban a solo días de la época navideña, lo cual indicaba: STRESS TOTAL. Todos los departamentos intentaban dejar el menor trabajo posible para cuando tomen vacaciones, y para cuando vuelvan, no se encuentren con tanto papeleo. Pero eso era pedir mucho. El trabajo era trabajo, siempre se acumularía si no se trata a su debido momento.  
Su razón de desconcentración era una muy fuerte. Su desconcentración era Zen. El cual había tenido un accidente automovilístico. Él en esos momentos aún se encontraba inconsciente, después del choque automovilístico, quedo en un estado de coma, llevaba así una semana. Hiyori hace un poco más de 1 semana se había ido con su abuela de vacaciones, por lo que todavía no sabía nada. La madre de Zen, se enteró hace pocos días, ya que le costaba comunicarse con ella. Yokozawa tenía planeado decírselo a Hiyori, era consciente del dolor que le produciría la noticia, pero también sabía que si no se lo decía, le dolería aún más. Después de otros 10 minutos pensando, se decidió a dejar esos pensamientos de lado, concentrándose en el trabajo, ya después pensaría bien y más tranquilo las cosas.

...

Después de unas 4 horas de trabajo continuo y unas tres tazas de café amargo, Yokozawa había terminado todo lo que tenía ese día y un poco más del acordado. Cuando se levantó de su sillón, entró Henmi estrepitosamente, ganándose una mirada muy molesta de Yokozawa, con un teléfono en mano y con cara de preocupación.

–¡Yokozawa-san! ¡Es del hospital! ¡Es de Kirishima-san! –.

Ya no necesito más palabras cuando le arrebato el teléfono de la mano. Haciendo una seña, le indicó a Henmi que se retirara.

– ¿Hola? Habla Yokozawa –.

–Buenos días señor Yokozawa, disculpe la hora en que le llamo, pero le quería informar que el señor Kirishima-san ha entrado en un estado de coma profundo, del cual no sabemos si despertará... –.

Eso fue un golpe duro para el corazón de Yokozawa. Guardo un momento silencio, metiéndose en sus pensamientos.

–¿Yokozawa-san? ¿Se encuentra bien? –.

–¿E-Eh? –saliendo de su trance –. Ah sí, disculpe, esto... ¿Cómo que no saben si despertará? ¿Tan grave se encuentra? –.

–Su cabeza en el momento del accidente, impactó fuertemente según los estudios que le hicimos, su cuerpo quedo aplastado, provocando que cantidad de sangre se perdiera, y tuviera daños cerebrales, pero no pensamos que fueran tan graves, les pedimos disculpas, nos hemos equivocado –.

–Mmm... ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo? –.

–Por supuesto –.

–Muchas gracias –.

Yokozawa sin intenciones de seguir hablando, culmina la conversación allí mismo y deja caer todo su peso sobre el sillón, tapándose la cara con las manos tratado de contener las lágrimas, tragar ese nudo en su garganta y calmar esa opresión en su pecho.  
Ya sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar gruesas lágrimas, aún así la opresión en su pecho era aguda. Se levantó, agarro sus cosas y se fue _a casa_. Cuando entró, tiro las cosas sobre el sillón, ignorando todo a su paso, ignorando las maletas que había en la sala...

–¿O-Onii-chan? –.

Yokozawa se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa vocecilla.

–¿Hi-Hiyo?... ¿Cuándo llegaste? –.

–Hace unos minutos, pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?, ¿Por qué lloras? –.

Yokozawa sin darse cuenta, lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos, las cuales Hiyori miró con sorpresa. No era cosa de todos los días que ÉL llorara en frente de ella. Yokozawa sin previo aviso, fue con la niña y la abrazo fuertemente, sin lastimarla, pero en ese momento necesitaba que alguien lo contuviera, y quién mejor en ese momento que Hiyori para ayudarlo. Puede ser que ella solo sea una niña, pero ella era uno de sus pilares, como Kirishima, pero justo en ese momento necesitaba sentir ese cariño que solo Hiyori le profesaba.

–¿Qué sucede Onii-chan? –.

–Hiyo, tenemos que hablar. Y por favor no quiero que tomes a mal que te lo haya dicho a estas alturas. ¿Sí? –.

–Si Onii-chan, no te preocupes, jamás me enojaría contigo –.

–Bueno, entonces ven, sentémonos así te cuento –.

Los dos se sentaron en el sillón, Hiyori a un lado suyo y el enfrente, y comenzó a contarle lo poco que él sabía.

–Bueno Hiyori, eh de decir que yo mucho al respecto no sé, pero esto es lo que dijo uno de los testigos, bueno, tu padre, t-tuvo un accidente automovilístico — Le contó mirando fijamente sus ojos, notando cada expresión y sentimiento que trasmitía a través de ellos. Hiyori solo bajo la cabeza, ocultando con su flequillo su rostro. Yokozawa sabiendo lo que sentía, se acercó a ella y suavemente le brindó un reconfortante abrazo, siendo correspondido al instante. — ¿Quieres que continúe Hiyo? — Le preguntó mientras le acaricia la cabeza tiernamente. Por respuesta recibió un asentimiento, así que continuó —. Bueno, según lo que dijeron los testigos, tu padre iba conduciendo como se debe, pero de repente aparición un auto que iba a más de 150 y cuando dobló en una esquina, impacto con el auto, según dijeron, Kirishima lo intentó esquivar, pero no llego a tiempo y lo estrello de lleno –.

–¿Y-Y cómo se en-encuentra ahora mi papá? — Hiyori sin poderlo controlar, lágrimas empapaban el pecho de Yokozawa —.

–En estos momentos, Ki-Kirishima se encuentra en coma... El impacto fue muy fuerte... Y perdió mucha sangre... Y... — Yokozawa le acariciaba la cabeza a Hiyo, intentando no llorar, tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Por él —. Y no saben si despertara –.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Hiyori empezó a llorar con fuerza, sintiendo espasmos en su menudo cuerpo, dando leves golpecitos en el pecho de Yokozawa, murmurando: — ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué a mí papito?... ¿Por qué?... — Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Yokozawa no aguantó más y dejo que sus sentimientos salieran libremente, llorando en silencio con Hiyori. Los dos intentaban calmarse pero sus lágrimas salían una detrás de la otra, sin poder controlarlas. Pasaron unos minutos más y Yokozawa consiguió dejar de llorar, quedando sus ojos totalmente rojos, rojos del triste llanto.

–Ven Hiyo, vamos a que te laves la cara –.

–Onii-chan, ¿Podemos ir a ver a mi papá? –.

–Claro, de todos modos, yo iba para haya –.

Después de que Yokozawa y Hiyori se alistaran, salieron rumbo al hospital. En el camino, Hiyori de vez en cuando soltaba unas solitarias lágrimas, las cuales eran como puñales para la sensible alma de Yokozawa, nunca le gustó ver a sus seres queridos llorar, por eso el ver a Hiyori en ese estado, le destrozaba. Pasaron unos diez minutos más de viaje, llegaron al hospital, donde les esperaba la madre de Kirishima, la cual estaba sentada en frente de la habitación asignada a Zen.

–¡Abuelita! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! –.

–¡Hiyo-chan! Yokozawa-san, que gusto verlos. No los esperaba ver aquí –.

–Buenas tarde Hikari-san –.

–He venido porque me enteré de eso... –.

En ese momento solo reinaba el silencio, las palabras estaban de más. Yokozawa volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Hikari-san, ¿No han dicho nada de Kirishima? –.

–Ah, en estos momentos el doctor Kusama lo está revisando –.

Cuando Yokozawa estaba a punto de decir algo más, de la habitación de Kirishima sale el doctor, anotando algo en una planilla.

–Disculpe, ¿Ustedes son familiares del señor Kirishima-san? –.

–Si, ¿Sucede algo Kusama-san? –.

–Esto, ¿Con quién puedo hablar en privado? Es que tengo que comunicar algo –.

Yokozawa y Hikari se miraron a los ojos, hablándose con la mirada, decidiendo quién iría.

–Está bien, voy yo –.

Los dos hombres entraron a lo que parecía el consultorio de él. Nowaki tomo asiento, luego indicando a que Yokozawa se sentara.

–Bueno, ¿Señor...? –.

–Takafumi, Yokozawa Takafumi –.

–Un gusto Yokozawa-san, Kusama Nowaki. – se presentó – Tengo entendido que antes habló con usted mi compañero Tsumori del estado del señor Kirishima-san, ¿No? Creo que ya le dijo que el estado del señor Kirishima, es muy delicado, perdió demasiada sangre en el choque, por lo que necesitamos un donante con el mismo tipo de sangre lo más pronto posible –.

–¿Y qué clase de sangre? –.

–Mmm... —revisa unos papeles —. Por lo que parece Sangre Universal. Hmp...Poco común, difícil de conseguir... –.

–_Carajo... Yo no soy compatible… _– Pensaba Yokozawa enojado –.

–¿Y para cuando necesita la sangre? –.

–Si es posible, para mañana, así vemos cual es la reacción que tiene, si mejora, o no –.

–... ¿Y cómo se encuentra ahora? –.

–La verdad es que no presentó ninguna mejoría, sigue igual –.

–... –.

–Cuando le trasplantemos la sangre, veremos si mejora, y si no mejora después de esto... Tendremos que esperar... –.

–¿Cómo es eso de que tiene daños cerebrales? –.

–Oh, eso, casi se me olvida. Mi compañero, con el que usted habló, no le explicó bien la situación, por lo que dio a entender otra cosa. –su expresión se volvió seria. – Lo que quería decir mi compañero, es que el señor Kirishima, puede que cuando despierte, tenga amnesia. Es como le dijo antes, su cabeza impactó fuertemente, en la mayoría de los caso de este tipo de accidentes, cuando la cabeza sufre estos tipo de golpe, pierden parte de sus recuerdos, que puede ser probable que después las recupere, como puede que también no. ¿Me explico? –.

–Sí, comprendo –.

–Disculpe Yokozawa-san, pero me tendrá que disculpar, tengo varios pacientes por ver. Si consigue la sangre, mañana nos veremos –.

Nowaki se levantó de su sillón, dando así terminada la conversación, dejando a Yokozawa pensativo, también se levantó de su asiento.

–Entonces lo veo mañana, doctor Kusama –.

–Así es. Hasta mañana Yokozawa-san –.

Yokozawa salió de la habitación pensativo, viendo que fuera solo estaba Hikari sentada, le preguntó por Hiyo y ésta le señalo la habitación de Zen. Yokozawa decidió mejor no entrar y molestarla así que se quedó con Hikari a esperar que saliera. Yokozawa había aprovechado para contarle todo lo que le dijo el doctor Kusama, pero Hikari tampoco conocía a alguien con ese tipo de sangre. Así que los dos se quedaron en silencio a esperar que saliera Hiyori.

Después de un rato, Hiyori sale de la habitación con los ojos hinchados, pero con una sonrisa... ¿Satisfecha?...

_–Valla uno a saber que fue lo que sucedió allí dentro _–pensó Yokozawa –.

–¿Sucedió algo Hiyo-chan? –.

–No, nada abuelita –.

–Entonces, ¿Te parece si nos vamos? Es que tengo que hacer algo –.

–Claro Onii-chan. ¿Pero te puedo pedir un favor? –.

–El que quieras... –.

–Esta noche Onii-chan, ¿Te podrías quedar conmigo? Claro, si no es problema. –.

–Por supuesto Hiyo, no hay problema –.

Ya después de despedirse, Yokozawa y Hiyori se fueron rumbo a casa, donde les esperaba Sorata muy hambriento.

–¡Caray! ¡Cómo fue que me olvide de dejarle comida a Sora-chan! –.

El pobre gato hacia una escena dramática que hacía que le saliera un gota en la cabeza a Yokozawa, y que preocupara de sobremanera a la inocente Hiyori.

–¡Oh, Sora-chan! ¡Debes de tener mucha hambre! –.

–¡Miiiaaaauuu! –.

–¡Enseguida te traeré la comida! ¡Espera un poco más Sora-chan! –.

Hiyori se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la cocina a ponerle la comida a Sorata. Mientras Yokozawa se sacaba el saco y se aflojaba la corbata, se iba directo al cuarto de baño, a ponerse el agua para después bañarse. Puesto que aún se sentía tenso, y un buen baño caliente seguramente le destensaría. Ya en el baño, después de abrir el grifo de agua fría y caliente, salió del cuarto directo a la cocina.

–¿Hiyo? –.

–¿Qué ocurre Onii-chan? –.

–Me voy a dar un baño, ¿Te molestaría preparar las cosas para cocinar? Hoy vamos a comer Estofado de puerco y de postre ¿Sabes que es lo que comeremos? –.

–¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó emocionada –.

– Budín de chocolate, ¿Qué te parece? –.

–¡Yai! ¡Gracias Onii-chan! –.

Hiyo saltó a los brazos de Yokozawa, feliz. Yokozawa recibió gustoso ese abrazo tan cálido que le regalaba Hiyori. El porqué Yokozawa se comportaba de esa manera con Hiyori era muy simple, la quiere mucho, y no le gusta verla triste, por eso hace todo lo posible para que sonría, para que trate de no pensar en el accidente de Kirishima, aunque sabía que eso sería inevitable, era consciente de que Hiyori trataría de causarle los mínimos problemas, aunque para él no los eran, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos para no preocupar a los demás, pero lo que nadie sabía, y que el solo había descubierto en estos 2 años de estar viviendo con los Kirishimas, es que Hiyori cada vez que se sentía triste o estaba mal, en sus ojos se percibía ese opaco, se volvían un poco, solo un poco más oscuros de lo normal, aunque era casi imperceptibles, Yokozawa siempre lo notaba, aunque después de horas de intentar sacarle la verdad, Hiyori accedía con el pretexto que le daba Zen: _'Si tu no nos quieres causar los mínimos problemas, tienes que decirnos que es lo que te pasa.'_ Ese es el pretexto que siempre usaba Kirishima cuando se daba cuenta, con la ayuda de Yokozawa, de cuando se sentía de esa forma Hiyori... Kirishima, ese idiota que lo volvía y vuelve loco en todos los sentidos. Ese idiota que cicatrizó las heridas de su corazón, que le hizo ser más blando con las personas de su sección, aunque sonara poco creíble, ese idiota del cual estaba profundamente enamorado, le había dado un giro de 360 grados a su ex monótona vida. Porque sí, amaba a Kirishima Zen, no tenía sentido negar o luchar por una cosa que ni él podía detener, lamentablemente nosotros no tenemos el 'don' de elegir de quién enamorarnos, nuestro corazón, ese pequeño traidor, siempre elije sin nuestro consentimiento, y sin que nos demos cuenta.

–Hiyo, me voy a bañar –.

Yokozawa soltando delicadamente a Hiyo, se va para la pieza a buscarse ropa, y después se mete al baño. Mientras tanto, Hiyo preparaba las cosas para hacer el estofado de puerco, Yokozawa estaba en el baño, pensando en todas las cosas que pasaron desde el accidente, pensando en que pasaría si Zen no despertara, si los dejaba solos, si se iba y no volvía más... Decidiendo alejar esos pensamientos, se concentró en bañarse rápido.  
No tardo mucho, y para cuando salió del baño, Hiyo lo estaba esperando en el sillón, mirando la tele, y los elementos para preparar el estofado, estaban sobre la mesa de cocina.

–Ya estoy Hiyo, ¿Lo preparamos? –.

–¡Ah! Onii-chan, no te había visto salir... –.

**Continuará... **

* * *

Bueno, dejo la primera parte allí! pdasdadadnasdpnka Kyaaa! :D ¿¡Qué les pareció!? ¿Les gustó? ¿La continuo? Me gustaría saber que es lo que opinan! Eso todo... ¡Ah! Les quería avisar que esta historia ya esta publicada en Mundo Yaoi, con el mismo nombre de usuario, así que no crean que es plagio ^^ Y desde ya muchas gracias por leer! n,n Cuídense!

Bay!

Vicky-chan3 Off! x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte dos:**

Hiyori se encontraba en su cama, dormida desde hace ya una hora, y Yokozawa estaba en la pieza revisando unos papeles, encontrando lo que buscaba.

–A ver, mi tipo de sangre es... Positivo... Mierda, no me sirve –suspira con molestia y resignación –. ¿Ahora que se supone que hago? ¿Cómo conseguiré a alguien con ese tipo de sangre? Tks. Al carajo, me iré a dormir y mañana pensaré en algo.

Yokozawa se recostó con molestia, no conoce ni sabe quién demonios tendrá sangre universal, o cómo rayos conseguir tal cosa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Temprano en la mañana, Yokozawa se encontraba en la cafetería en un pequeño descanso, ese día era uno de los pocos con los cuales no contaba con mucho trabajo, así que se permitió darse un respiro.

–Yokozawa, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?

–¿Ah? Ah, Masamune, muy bien... ¿Y tú?

–Bien, solo algo estresado, estos malditos mangakas no dignan a entregar los manuscritos a tiempo.. – respondió con disgusto –. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

–Ah.. –suspira –. Necesito a alguien que tenga sangre universal, Kirishima necesita un trasplante con ese tipo de sangre.

–¿Universal dices? Yo tengo sangre Universal.

–Ajá… Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó sorprendido –.

–Que yo tengo sangre Universal.

–Masamune, ¿¡Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste antes!?

–¿Perdón? – preguntó incrédulo –. Y yo que iba a saber que necesitaban mi tipo de sangre.

–No importa, ahora nos vamos.

–¿A dónde?

–Al hospital – respondió con obviedad –.

–Pero, ¿Y el trabajo? – preguntó sin interés Masamune siendo arrastrado por Yokozawa, el cual se encontraba eufórico –.

–No te preocupes, yo después llamo a Isaka-san y le explico.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el hospital. En el transcurso al hospital, Takano le envió un mensaje a Ritsu avisándole que estarían en el hospital y blah, blah, blah. Pero parece que tanto Takano como Ritsu, se quedaron hablando de otro tipo de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo inicial, porque de un momento a otro, Masamune comenzó a sonreír de una manera extraña. Dando así un aire un tanto perverso y a la vez misterioso. Esto a pesar de la atmósfera que se creo, le importo un comino a Takafumi. Estaba más concentrado en llamar al doctor Kusama avisándole que ya había encontrado a un donante, y que se encaminaban asía allí. En poco tiempo llegaron al hospital, al entrar fueron directamente con la recepcionista, preguntando por el doctor Kusama.

–Él en estos momentos se encuentra en cirugía, en cuanto salga, le informo de su visita. Vienen juntos, ¿No?

–Sí, gracias, esperaremos.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala de espera. Yokozawa nervioso, y Takano muy aburrido. De repente, Takafumi sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Algo no andaba bien, él no es de creer en esas cosas, pero... — ¿Por qué tengo este presentimiento? —...

–¡Oh, Yokozawa-san! Muy buenos días, lamento la tardanza –le saludó un sonriente azabache –.

–Doctor Kusama , muy buenos días, y no se preocupe, no fue nada.

–Muy bien, me alivia –sonríe –. ¿Entonces supongo que el hombre que viene con usted es el donante?

–Sí, él es Takano Masamune.

–Un gusto Takano-san, Kusama Nowaki. —ambos estrechan las manos —. ¿Les molestaría comenzar ya? Es que tengo un poco de prisa –se disculpó apenado, rascándose la nuca –.

–Por supuesto.

Los dos se fueron al consultorio de Nowaki, donde este le extrajo un litro de sangre, que luego de un rato, fue trasplantado a Kirishima. Yokozawa aprovechó ese momento para llamar a Isaka-san e informarle de todo lo sucedido y el porqué la repentina desaparición de Takano en la editorial. Isaka comprendió todo, dejándole el resto del día libre, que después el mismo se encargaría de avisar a su superior sobre esa decisión. Después se quedaron hablando un poco del estado de Kirishima, para que luego de unos minutos, el mismo Yokozawa terminara esa conversación tan abruptamente, no estaba en condiciones de hablar en ese momento, menos después de lo que había visto.

Desde aquello ya había pasado maso menos una hora. En la sala de espera se encontraba Yokozawa nervioso, intranquilo, preocupado, por muchas razones, pero el mayor motivo de todo eso era que hace maso menos una hora, había visto entrar a doctores y enfermeras a la habitación de Zen con mucha prisa, y con unos aparatos que no supo identificar. Luego de unos segundos, el doctor Kusama sale de donde se encontraba Zen, con cara de preocupación caminando con prisa a la sala de operaciones, seguido detrás de él la camilla con Zen arriba. Esto lo dejo en sin aire, no pudo creerlo, algo le estaba pasando a Zen y nadie le decía nada. En su pecho una creciente opresión crecía con cada segundo, y su mente alarmada le decía que algo malo iba a pasar. De nuevo, de nuevo esa conocida sensación de soledad y vacío lo estaba carcomiendo, la misma, pero aún peor que la de Masamune. De repente, Takano aparece y le abraza, había visto en los ojos de su amigo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero su dueño no dejaba. Yokozawa dejando de lado su orgullo, por segunda vez, lloro amargamente en el hombro de su amigo. Este, comprendiendo el dolor por el que pasaba su amigo, lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, sintiendo como su hombro se humedecía. Yokozawa en esos momentos se encontraba desesperado, no aceptaba la idea de que Zen lo dejara, no después de haberlo sacado del abismo en el que antes de a poco se hundía, de hacerle entender que si existen las segundas oportunidades para el amor, nuca había sentido por Masamune lo que hoy en día siente por él. El seguía llorando en el hombro de su amigo, sin importarle nada, en lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora, era en su dolor, el miedo, la angustia, el pesar de solo pensar que él se iría de su lado, dejándolo solo… Dejándolos solos, porque no solo era el, también Hiyori, la pobre quedaría devastada, con tan solo 10 años tendría que perder a su padre. En ese momento ni él mismo sabe cómo, pero ya no se encontraba en los brazos de Masamune, se encontraba frente de la puerta donde estaba Zen y algunos doctores, tratando de no hacerlo cruzar el otro lado. El doctor Kusama se encontraba con electrochoques en cada mano, apoyándolos en el pecho descubierto de Zen, el cual estaba con miles de aparatos y máquinas en sus costado, el pecho de Kirishima se elevaba cada vez que el aparato hacía contacto con su pecho. De repente, ve que el doctor Kusama grita algo, pero no lo escuchó; hasta que un sonido, el cual para él fue el más shokeante y muy impactante, lo saco de sus pensamientos…

–¡Pí, pí, pí, pí, piiiiiiiiiiiiií….

–No, no, no, no. ¡Noo! ¡Vamos señor Kirishima! ¡No se valla! – exclamaba Nowaki todavía sin rendirse–.

–¡Déjenme pasar maldición!

Yokozawa estaba en la puerta luchando contra los enfermeros que no lo dejaban pasar.

–¡Lo sentimos señor! ¡Pero no puede pasar!

Yokozawa ya cansado de toda esa porquería, uso más fuerza.

–¡Apártense!

De un manotazo corrió a todos los enfermeros que no le permitían pasar, entrando en la habitación con grandes zancadas, se situó al lado de la camilla. Los enfermeros que había derribado se volvieron a levantar con intenciones de sacarlo, pero el doctor Kusama los detuvo.

–Déjenlo… – dijo en un tono triste –.

–Pero Kusama-san…

–Ya es tarde…

Todos se quedaron en sus lugares, tristes de no poder haber salvado una vida. Otra vez…

–Kirishima… – la voz le temblaba –.Vamos Zen despierta, no me puedes dejar, no ahora... – tocando su anillo –. Por favor... No nos dejes... No nos dejes – dijo esto último susurrando –.

De apoco los doctores y enfermeros, fueron dejando sola la habitación. Solo con el cuerpo inmóvil de Kirishima y Yokozawa...

–Por favor Zen – susurro –. No te vayas, no nos puedes dejar en este momento, no me puedes dejar, tu prometiste que... – sollozo –. que no me dejarías nunca... Zen... Zen... Zen!

Yokozawa en un arranque de histeria, desesperación, angustia y miles de sentimientos más, con sus dos manos echos puños, le pego fuertemente en el pecho...

–Zen, te ruego... No me dejes... No ahora... – llora –. Te Amo... – sollozo –.

Sentía como su mundo se venía abajo, había pasado un minuto desde que él se había ido... Con una sensación de vacío, miró por última vez el rostro de él, tratando de guardar una última bella imagen del que fue el amor de su vida, con el que volvió a descubrir sentimientos hermosos, el que le hizo entender que si existen las segundas oportunidades en la vida. Él, que conocía mejor que nadie eso... En medio de sus pensamientos, su celular sonó; al mirar a la pantalla, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver de quien se trataba la llamada, un poco nervioso modulo su voz y contestó.

–¿Sí? ¿Sucede algo Hiyo?

–O-Onii-chan... – ¿Acaso era el que estaba escuchando mal, o... Hiyori estaba sollozando?

–¿Hi-Hiyori? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué sollozas? ¿Pasó algo? – Yokozawa se preocupo mucho al escuchar la voz de Hiyo temblar al hablarle.

–Onii-chan... -continuó Hiyo, ignorando las preguntas de Yokozawa –. La-la foto que nos sacamos los tres en la con-convención de osos, se-se rompió...

–Aaahhh – suspira un poco aliviado –. No pasa nada Hiyo, en cuanto llegue la arre..-

–Onii-chan... No solo es eso –dijo con tono triste, sin dejar terminar de hablar a Yokozawa; en ese momento mucho no importaba lo maleducada que pudo haber sonado –. Por favor... Ven a casa.. Pronto..

–Sí, sí, en unos minutos estoy allí Hiyo – y por lo que se lee, a Yokozawa tampoco parece haberle importado mucho ese pequeño detalle –.

Así concluyó la llamada,Yokozawa en todo el momento en el que estuvo hablando con Hiyo, se había encaminado a la salida del hospital. Pasando de largo a Masamune, quien lo miraba con expresión sorprendida sin que Yokzawa se diera cuenta, y también caminando ignorando sin darse cuenta a los médicos que pasaban con paso apresurado a los lados y detrás suyo...

–¡No lo puedo creer...! ¡Esto es...! – exclamó el doctor ojiazul –.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yokozawa llegara a casa, donde lo esperaba Hiyori. En todo el camino, no dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasó.. En todo lo que posiblemente pasará... En todo. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que se le dice a una niña de 10 de años que acaba de perder a su padre? Yokozawa no dejaba de pensar, su mente trabaja a mil por minuto, pensando en las palabras correctas para expresarse sin lastimar mucho a Hiyori. Pero si lo pensaba bien.. Eso era imposible, a la niña le dolería igual.

–Aahh – suspira –. Esto es más difícil de lo que nunca imaginé – se expresó con dolor –.

Solo bastaron 10 minutos para que llegara a casa, el haber comprado un auto fue una decisión muy buena, le facilita muchas cosas. En cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento, Hiyo se le lanzó a sus brazos, este la rodeó en cuanto la sintió venir, iba a preguntar que le pasaba, pero guardo silencio en cuanto vio que ella diría algo.

–Tengo miedo Onii-chan.. – decía llorando –. No quiero que muera... No quiero que me dejen... No otra vez... – sollozo –.

Yokozawa quedo momentáneamente impactado con esas palabras, no se esperaba eso. Oh no, claro que no se lo esperaba. Entendía perfectamente a que se refería, no es fácil perder a tu madre a tan pequeña edad, teniendo nulos recuerdos de momentos felices compartidos juntos con ella; y que ahora pierda a su padre... Es demasiado. Demasiada tristeza para tan inocente ángel.  
Yokozawa abrazó con dulzura y calidez a Hiyori, susurrando tiernas palabras de aliento y tratando de que con esto, al menos se tranquilizara un poco, estaba muy tensionada. Consiguiendo que ésta se empezara a dormir entre los brazos de Yokozawa. Más tarde hablaría con ella, le preguntaría que pasó y también le daría la triste noticia, no podía ir con rodeos, la lastimaría de más.

Con ella en brazos, se encaminó a su habitación, recostándola con suavidad, haciendo lo posible para no despertarla; en cuanto tocó la cama, Sorata acudió a ella instantáneamente, como fiel amigo que era. Yokozawa acarició la cabeza del felino con ternura, recordando que le hacía lo mismo cada vez que el se sentía mal amorosamente. En cuanto salió de la habitación, su celular sonó, notando que tenía una llamada de Masamune. En cuanto contestó, no se espero que le dijeran eso...

–No puede ser... - dijo totalmente impresionado –.

**Continuará...**


End file.
